Date and Reunion
by btamamura
Summary: Follow-up of the episode 'Choo-Choo Goes Ga-Ga'. Choo-Choo is on a date with Lola Glamour, who just so happens to actually be an old friend of his named Gertrude Heffelmeier. What will come of this date? Choo-Choo x Gertrude. (Posted here because this is a H-B series)


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the series **Top Cat** nor any of the characters in this story, they are the property William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _**This was partly inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr the other night, a fanart by** jadeyarts **featuring Gertrude and Choo-Choo as bashful kittens. Gertrude is not an original character, she's from the episode** Choo-Choo Goes Ga-Ga **. This is a follow-up of that episode. Frankly, it's not one of my faves due to the black comedy concerning Choo-Choo's suicide attempts (none would actually work), but I did love the ending concerning Chooch and Gertrude.**_

 _ **The only warnings I feel I need to offer here is that there may be potential OOC, especially for Gertrude. But, I can't help but feel that the way she acts as** Lola Glamour **is not her true self. As per usual, line breaks don't like me, so I'll use** CCGH **instead.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

CCGH

Choo-Choo felt like he was in Heaven at that moment. There he was, arm in arm with a beautiful, silver-furred feline who was not just the celebrity he'd fallen for, but someone he'd known as a kitten.

"Say, Choo-Choo, do you have any ideas of what you'd like to do for our date?" Gertrude asked of him, her _Lola Glamour_ European accent dropped, reverting back to her American accent.

He snapped out of his lovestruck daze and turned to look at her. "Oh, erm..." He cast his eyes downwards. "Actually, no. I didn't even think this would be happenin' for real."

"Then, how about we get dinner somewhere and we can take the time to catch up?"

"Sounds great, Lola!"

"Oh, Choo-Choo, feel free to just call me _Gertrude_ or _Gertie_. We _are_ old friends."

"Okay then. But, the dinner might not be such a great idea."

"How come? Is something the matter?"

"I'm flat busted unless I'm lucky enough to find somethin' on the ground."

"In that case, allow me to pay for dinner tonight."

"Huh? But...but, I couldn't ask of ya to do _that_!"

"It's alright, it's about time _I_ treated someone special anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll explain later."

"Okay, if ya say so."

CCGH

Gertrude had led the way to one of her favourite establishments. It wasn't one of the _dives_ of the city, nor was it overtly extravagant. She figured the more extravagant places would be out of Choo-Choo's comfort zone. "Now then, shall we enter?"

"But, this place is so... _fancy_! The food would be too much! I can't ask of ya to buy me somethin' from _here_ of all places!"

"Like I said, it's quite alright." She knew Choo-Choo was trying to be considerate. "The menu isn't as pricey as you're thinking it is."

"Are ya sure?"

"Quite sure. I come here when I want some peace and quiet from the public. It's a nice, private establishment."

"Well...alright then." Choo-Choo did feel bad that instead of him being the gentleman and being the one to pay for Gertrude's meal, she was the one paying for him. But, it seemed Gertrude insisted on covering his half of the bill as well, so he did appreciate her generosity. "Ya know, you've barely changed in all these years."

"What do you mean?"

"You're still so kind and thoughtful. That was always my favourite thing about you, Gertie."

She blushed lightly under her silvery pelt and smiled tenderly. "That's what I love about you too, Choo-Choo."

The rose-furred feline felt his cheeks heating up and smiled warmly. "Thanks."

"Well, shall we enter?"

"Let us enter, my fair lady."

She suppressed a giggle as, arm in arm, the two felines entered the establishment.

CCGH

Upon Gertrude's request, the couple had been led to a table in the back of the restaurant, one where nobody would be able to bother them. Gertrude had requested for two menus and two glasses of water. Soon, they were alone. "Your friend was quite thoughtful."

"Ya mean T.C.? Yeah. He's always lookin' out for us."

"What was it exactly that led to him making me think that you're a wealthy feline known as _Count Chooch_?"

"Well, it was all my fault really. I...I'd fallen _hard_ for ya. So hard I felt life without ya wasn't worth living. When T.C. found out, he tried getting the two of us to meet, but I overheard ya say ya wouldn't date a street cat. That's what I am, so..."

She put her paws to her mouth. "Chooch, I had no idea! I mean..."

"Nah, it's alright. Well, after that, T.C. got the idea to make ya think I was a count so you'd be the one beggin' for a date with me instead. That's why the fellas did all of that."

"You're very lucky, Chooch." She rested her paws on the tabletop.

"I am?"

"You have such caring and devoted friends who would do anything just to make you happy. I envy that. I don't really have any real friends."

"What of that nice maid of yours?"

"I consider her a confidante, and would never treat her badly. But, I don't quite know if she would see us as friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Gertie." He reached over the table and took hold of one of her paws. "I really mean that. You know, I often thought about ya."

"You did? Really?"

"Yeah, of course! You were always such a nice gal, so kind and generous. Ya helped me feel more comfortable about being around others."

"I remember you really were a shy kitten."

"Ya never judged me, and even invited me to play with ya. I never actually said it aloud, preferrin' to let my actions speak for me, but I thought of ya as a friend."

"Thank you."

"Gertie, I think one of the main reasons I fell in love with _Lola Glamour_ was because somehow, I was reminded of ya. It didn't sink in until we actually met face-to-face..."

"I understand. I'm actually flattered to hear you say that."

"You are?"

"Of course. Some would claim they love me, but they barely knew me. In fact, they only really knew _Lola Glamour_ , and not _Gertrude Heffelmeier_. Hearing you say that means more to me than you know..."

"Gertie..."

She looked up into his green eyes. "Choo-Choo?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to admit to you."

"Ya do?"

"I do. I never stopped thinking about you either."

His cheeks felt warm again. "R-really...?"

"Your cute laugh that you'd let out when bashful, those expressive eyes of yours, how excited you could get when you came out of your shell...I found those all to be endearing traits of yours. I have to admit I had a crush on you back then. I...think I still do."

His eyes widened. "Y-you have a crush on... _me_...?"

"I do."

"Gertie, I..."

"I'm glad you're still the same sweet Choo-Choo I knew as a kitten."

"Thanks. I mean that."

A waiter approached the table. "Would Madame and Monsieur like to order now?"

The felines looked up at the waiter, then exchanged glances before chuckling in realisation that they'd neglected to look at their menus. Gertrude turned to the waiter. "So sorry, we got caught up in talking and haven't yet examined the menu. Could you please give us a few minutes?"

"But, of course." The waiter bowed politely and stepped away.

Gertrude let out another giggle. "I think we'd better order something, hm? Feel free to have what you'd like."

"Thanks, Gertie." He still felt guilty about it, so he decided to stick to the least-expensive meals they had. Besides, the more expensive stuff could be way too fancy for his palette. He spotted steak and mushroom sauce, and while that was one of the costlier meals, he was drawn to it. "Could I please order the steak and mushroom sauce? I mean, if it's not askin' too much of ya..."

"Like I said, have what you'd like. You don't have to worry about it being too expensive." She perused the menu and found what she would like to order, then raised her paw as a signal for any waiting staff.

"May I take your order?" the same waiter from earlier asked. He had a notepad and pencil in his hands, and was ready to write their orders.

"Yes, I would like the chicken and caesar salad with lite dressing, please."

"Could I have the steak and mushroom sauce? I'd like the steak medium, please," Choo-Choo added.

The waiter penciled the orders. "Is that all?"

Gertrude gestured for him to lean in before pointing to something else on the menu. "Please bring that out at the same time as our food."

"Very good, Madame. Your meals shall be ready momentarily." He bowed politely then made his way to the kitchens.

"Now then, we have much to talk about."

CCGH

Ten minutes later, both of them were laughing softly, though it was getting harder to contain them as they continued reminiscing of their days at P.S. 158. "And boy, was Ms. Miller surprised at what Jimmy had done!" Choo-Choo narrated.

"What was it he'd done?"

"Well, ya remember how Jimmy was always the _Class Clown_?"

"Oh yes, always pulling pranks and getting under Ms. Miller's skin."

"Right! Well, he'd been fingerpainting, it was a nice picture, but the paint still on his hands was wet, so every time he touched somethin', he'd leave a handprint. The one that surprised Ms. Miller the most was when he'd left it on his own cheek. It was then she realised that he was the one responsible for the handprints on the walls and on her desk. I don't even think Jimmy expected it, thinkin' the paint was dry! Boy, did he get in trouble!"

Gertrude wiped a tear of mirth from her eye. "I didn't know about that, it must've been when I was sick."

"Yeah, it was."

"Did I tell you about what happened in the girls' cabin at camp?"

"No, what happened?"

"So, there were the five of us trying to sleep. But, something kept making noise outside keeping us awake. We were rather startled at the volume of the noise, but decided to investigate. Imagine our surprise!"

"What happened?"

"Sarah had been sleepwalking. The noise we were hearing was her trying to pitch a tent!"

"Pitch a tent? In the cabin? How'd Ms. Miller take that?"

"She couldn't stop her."

"How come?"

"This is the best part. Ms. Miller couldn't stop her because the tent was being pitched on Ms. Miller's bed with Ms. Miller still in it!"

He put his paws to his mouth to stifle what would have surely been loud laughter. "G-goodness, Gertie, that's...hilarious!"

She was also laughing with a paw covering her mouth. She eventually calmed and let out a sigh. "It's so wonderful being able to share a time like this with you, Chooch."

"Yeah, I feel the same." He used his sleeve to wipe the mirthful tears from his eyes. "This has been an enjoyable evenin' so far."

"We must remember to thank your friends for this. Their efforts brought us together."

"Yeah."

CCGH

Within an hour, the waiter returned pushing a cart carrying two plates covered with cloches, two champagne glasses and a bottle in a bucket of ice. "For Madame, one chicken caesar salad with lite dressing." He placed one of the plates before Gertrude and lifted the cloche, revealing a perfectly prepared salad. He then placed a plate before Choo-Choo and raised the cloche. "For Monsieur, one medium steak with mushroom sauce." He finally set the bucket and bottle on the table. He removed the bottle and held it in a way to display the label. "And here is a fine non-alcoholic champagne for you to share, a wonderful vintage. Madame made a wise choice. Shall I be the one to open it for you?"

"If you would, Waiter," Gertrude responded politely.

"Very well." He first took the glasses off the cart and placed them before the two felines. He then removed the gold wrapped from atop the bottle, inserted a cork screw into the bottle, and with a firm grasp on the bottle, pulled the cork out. He proceeded to pour some of the contents into the glasses, loosely replaced the cork and returned the bottle to the ice bucket to keep it cold.

"Thank you very much, good sir. That will be all for now."

"It was my pleasure, Madame. May you two enjoy your meal." With a bow, he left, pushing away the cart.

"They have great service here," Choo-Choo remarked.

"That's one of the reasons I enjoy coming here. None of the staff ever pry, so even if they would recognise me as _Lola Glamour_ , they won't say anything about my behaviour being different. Now then, the food is getting cold while we talk."

"Before we eat though..." He picked up his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast."

She smiled and did the same.

"I propose a toast to the most beautiful gal I've ever known, and not just in looks, but in heart. I'd also like to propose a toast to all of my friends back at the alley for bringing us back together after our time apart. Here's to you and my friends."

"A toast to you, and to your friends for their bringing us together." She brought her glass to his and clinked it lightly before putting the glass to her lips and taking a delicate sip. "How is it?" she asked after swallowing the liquid.

Choo-Choo swallowed. "It's nice. I ain't ever had champagne as nice as that before. Actually, I ain't ever had champagne before."

"I'm glad your first taste was satisfactory. Well now, shall we eat?"

"Sure thing."

CCGH

They finished their meals and felt very satisfied. The salad was light and crisp, the dressing not too tangy and the chicken was tender and moist, making Gertrude content with her order. Choo-Choo had almost wept at the taste of the steak and mushroom sauce when he'd had his first bite. The champagne was halfway finished. "I am guessing you don't often get to eat something like that," Gertrude commented as she used her napkin to wipe her mouth.

Choo-Choo shrugged as he picked up his napkin. He made sure to wipe around his mouth. He lowered the napkin. "Truth be told, we are sometimes lucky if we get to eat at all."

"Is it that bad?"

"We don't really have a lot of money. T.C. sometimes manages to find a way for us to have somethin', even if it means trickin' Officer Dibble. But, some days, we have to go without because people are a bit too wise for us."

"Oh, dear..."

"Actually, I feel kind of bad now. I mean, I got to have a really nice dinner, and the fellas are probably wonderin' how they'll go about gettin' something tonight."

Gertrude smiled softly. "Then, on our way back, we can get something for all of them so they won't miss out."

"A-are ya sure? I wasn't sayin' that to get ya to get them something!"

"I'm sure, and I know you weren't doing that, you're not that kind of cat. But, after what your friends had done, I feel they deserve it. Consider it my way of thanking them."

"Gosh...thanks, Gertie. I dunno what to say!"

"Your words of gratitude are enough."

"Gosh...you're swell."

CCGH

They left the restaurant and found a sandwich bar. Gertrude had bought five sandwiches and milk boxes. Then, it was time for Choo-Choo to escort her back to the _Ritzy Plaza Hotel_. "I had a lot of fun with ya tonight, Gertie."

"As did I, Chooch. I doubt I would've had as nice a time this evening if I hadn't spent it with you. It's a shame that it's coming to an end."

"Does it have to though? I mean, I get that it would be a scandal for one of Hollywood's greatest starlets to be seen with a street cat like me, but I just wish this didn't have to end." He paused in his steps, causing Gertrude to pause as well. "Bein' with ya tonight made me realise that everything I was feeling for _Lola Glamour_ was everything I had felt for you back in third grade. I'm not in love with _Lola_ , I'm in love with _you_ , Gertie."

"Chooch..." She smiled tenderly. "Thank you. I mean it. I don't know how long I have been waiting to hear someone say that with all the sincerity you just did." She cast her gaze downwards. "You're right that there would be a scandal...but, I no longer care about that! I was so shallow with my comments about never dating street cats! I mean, I'd even hurt you when I made that declaration to your friend! I don't want to live the rest of my life that way!"

"Gertie..."

"I still want to be an actress, it's something I have dreamed since I was a little girl."

"I know. Ya told me that yourself."

"But, I no longer want to hide the real me behind the mask of _Lola Glamour_. Thank you for helping me realise this, Chooch." She looked up, her blue eyes shining as she gazed into his green. "I..." She leaned close and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I've loved you for a long time, Chooch. I don't want this to end either. I'd like for this to continue. I'd like for _us_ to continue."

Choo-Choo's eyes were half-lidded. "Gertie...this is what we both want then." He set down the bag filled with food for his friends and wrapped his arms around her. "So, who has the right to make it stop if this is what we want?"

She returned the embrace, her paws clutching his turtleneck sweater. "Choo-Choo..."

He pulled back slightly from the embrace. "May I kiss you?"

"I'd like that more than anything right now..."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Their noses were making contact and their whiskers were tickling each other's muzzles, but those sensations were ignored as both allowed themselves to fall into their own little world as they shared the kiss they had been wanting since they were kittens. He pulled back, smiling tenderly. "I love you, Gertie."

"I love you too, Chooch." She initiated the next kiss.

CCGH

They finally arrived at the _Ritzy Plaza Hotel_. Choo-Choo escorted her all the way to her room, the penthouse suite. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Yes, it is. Chooch...will you...will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd like that. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." One more embrace and one more kiss before Gertrude turned to face her door. "I'll let the staff know that you are more than welcome to come here any time you'd like. I hope to see you again."

"Of course you will. I mean...we're dating now, right?"

"Right." She found her key in her handbag and removed it. She unlocked her door. "Please pass on my thanks to your friends." She gave him one more kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Choo-Choo. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night, Gertie." He watched her enter the room before picking up the bag filled with food and making his way out of the hotel.

CCGH

Gertrude let out a sigh as she closed the door. She had really had a wonderful evening and wished time had stood still, just so she could be with Choo-Choo forever. But, at least their time together hadn't completely ended. She looked to the orange-pelted cat serving as her maid. "I had a wonderful evening I would love to tell you about."

"Mademoiselle, who was that street cat? And why do you sound so different?" the French maid questioned.

"This is the real me. I'm tired of hiding behind _Lola Glamour_. I still desire to be an actress, and will continue being _Lola_ in pictures. But, I'd much rather be the real me from now on."

"Very well, Mademoiselle. But, who was that cat?"

"A very dear old friend of mine. We're in a relationship now. You don't have anything against that, do you?"

"Not at all, Mademoiselle. Actually, I am quite _happy_ for you. You found a _real_ love at last."

"Thank you." She allowed the maid to remove her large coat and hang it on the coatrack. "Fifi? If there is ever anything you wish to talk about, I hope you know you can come to me. I no longer want you to think of me as your employer, but rather as a friend."

"Oh, but that is something that someone of my position should _not_ do!"

"I feel otherwise. You are your own cat, are you not? Being a maid is your _job_ , but it does not define who _you_ are."

"Mademoiselle..."

"Please feel free to address me as _Gertie_ from now on. I prefer if my friends would do so."

"Oui, Mademoiselle...I mean...Gertie."

CCGH

Choo-Choo arrived back at the alley. "Hey, fellas!"

"Hey, Chooch! How'd the date go?" Brain asked.

"Yeah, you were gone all night, so you'd better have somethin' good to tell us," Top Cat added. He'd finally managed to escape from Officer Dibble, or rather Officer Dibble gave up on whacking at the tree Top Cat took refuge in and instead went home to dry off and go to bed.

"Not just that." Choo-Choo held up the bag of food. "Gertie got some food for all of ya to say thanks."

The five cats exchanged looks before rushing forward and accepting their share of food for the evening. "Gee, that was swell of her!" Benny the Ball remarked. "But, why did she want to say thanks?"

"Because everything you fellas did helped bring us together. Some of ya don't know this, but it turned out _Lola Glamour_ was really an old friend of mine named _Gertrude Heffelmeier_. We'd both had a crush on each other back in third grade, and tonight we realised just how much we still felt for each other. We're actually dating now."

Fancy-Fancy swallowed his food before clapping a paw on Choo-Choo's shoulder. "Ya finally landed a chick of your own, huh? Way to go!"

"Yeah, like, that's real far out!" Spook added.

Choo-Choo turned to Top Cat. "She's especially thankful to you, T.C., as it was your plan that led to this happenin'."

"Yeah well, not like I could leave ya feelin' so down ya wanted to end it all," Top Cat replied. He was smiling. "Glad things worked out for ya, Chooch."

CCGH

 **End notes:** _**Thanks for reading! The reason I have it end with Choo-Choo and Gertrude deciding to continue dating is because the following episode** King for a Day **hints that Choo-Choo has a girlfriend when he says** I hope my girl won't be watching the show **, and since it's right after the episode this fic follows-up on, I wouldn't be surprised if he and Gertrude stayed together. Plus, childhood sweethearts always fill me with warm and fuzzies, so I couldn't resist.**_

 _ **I also noticed that Gertrude was quite amiable towards her maid Fifi, so I thought why not make them friends? and wrote exactly that.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading. If you want to leave a comment about it, please feel free to. I only ask you please not flame it. Thanks once again!**_


End file.
